


Lights

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, plus 1, seungjin roomates, seungmin softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: for the promptPerson A is afraid of the dark, and always leaves a lamp on whenever he goes to bed. He goes to college and is roomed with Person B. Person B can't sleep with a light on.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/gifts).



> Merry Christmas :)

Seungmin had always been afraid of the dark. Every since he was young he wont be able to sleep when the lights are off. He would always ask his mom to leave a nightlight on.

It wasn't much of a problem before. Until he reached college and got roomed with Hwang Hyunjin.

"But I wouldn't be able to sleep with the lights on!" Hyunjin groaned, long arms flailing around.

"B-But..." Seungmin pouted.

It was their first day of rooming together and night has already arrived. Hyunjin had insisted on turning off all the lights, while Seungmin insisted with a lamp left on.

Hyunjin groans as he stares at Seungmin, who's bottom lip is jutted out and eyes teary. Hyunjin looks away and clenches his fist.

"But I really can't sleep with the lights on!" Hyunjin says, eyes moving around.

"Hyunjinnie pleeeaaasseee~ I really cant sleep without any light," Seungmin whines.

_'Please work please work please work'_

Hyunjin groans once again when he heard the younger call him 'Hyunjinnie' cutely, "Fine! Just for the day!"

Hyunjin tries to look away when Seungmin beams at him cutely. His smile lighting up like the sun, and Hyunjin wonders is it morning again?

He holds in the shout the almost came out when the younger suddenly jumped on him. Arms around his neck face buried between his neck and shoulders.

He wraps one arm around the youngers waist to steady them. "Thank you!" he hears the younger say.

"Uhhh, yeah sure..." Hyunjin says akwardly.

***

If Hyunjin was only able to sleep for a few hours he didnt say anything.

***

Seungmin looks at Hyunjin with worried eyes. The older was sitting on one of the chairs in their small dining table, head buried in his arms.

He takes his eyes off of Hyunjin to look at the pancake that he was currently cooking. He flips it perfectly and places it on a plate as he finished cooking. He goes to make a cup of coffee and a cup of hot choco.

He places a plate of pancakes and the cup of coffee infront of Hyunjin. The older slowly raises his head when he heard the plate being placed infront of him.

He looks at Seungmin curiously, one of his eyebrows raised. Seungmin's cheeks turns a light shade of pink and he lowers his head, "I just noticed that you look really tired. And I know that it's because of yesterday. And I... Umm...I'm sorry..."

Hyunjin smiles after he recovered from the shock, "You didn't need to you know."

Seungmin looks at him and pouts, "Yeah, but you look really tired and I suddenly feel guilty. "

Hyunjin chuckles and shakes his head, "It's fine. I agreed to leave a light on, so it's fine."

Seungmin shakes his head, hir hair ruffling in the process. "But-"

"Ahhh I said it's fine!" Hyunjin pinches his cheeks, cooing at the youngers expression.

"I'll accept it but not as an apology. Let's say...hmmm...your gift as a roomate," Hyunjin smiles, and pats the youngers cheeks.

Seungmin whines but proceeds to eat his share. Hyunjin just chuckles and shakes his head as he watches the younger whine while eating.

And that's how their routine was made.

Seungmin would cook for Hyunjin when the older let him open a lamp on. Although the older insisted that he didn't need to cook for him. Seungmin still did.

When Seungmin had classes earlier than Hyunjins, the latter would wake up with coffee and breakfast on the table. A note saying that Hyunjin should eat breakfast before leaving.

It left Hyunjin smiling the whole day. His friends would ask him and tease him. Saying that Seungmin was a potential boyfriend. Hyunjin would shrug them off and try to erase the thought of kissing Seungmin.

***

They were already rooming for 3 months when it happened. It was storming heavily. Classes were already suspended for tomorrow. It was cold even though the fan was turned off.

Hyunjin didn't really mind the loud booming of thunder outside. And Seungmin was already asleep, lamp turned on beside him.

He was trying to get some sleep when it happened. There was a flash of light then a very loud boom of thunder.

He saw Seungmin's body suddenly jump eyes opening from the shock. Then the lights suddenly died.

"What the f*ck?" Hyunjin muttered. He kicked of his blanket and went to the light switch. He tried switching it on and off for a few moment before sighing, "Electricity died."

He was about to go back to bed when he heard the younger whimper. He tried looking for his phone, when he finally found it he flashed the light to where the younger is.

He saw Seungmin sitting, face buried between his knees. Rocking back and forth.

Just then another loud boom of thunder came making the younger whimper more.

"Minnie," he called. The younger paid him no mind and just continued to rock himself. Hyunjin got up from his bed and walked to Seungmins.

"Hey," he called softly.

Seungmin looked up to him softly. Thanks to the light his phone provided he could see the tear streaks on Seungmin's cheeks. He gently wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Hey, I'm here stop crying," he said and continued to wipe the youngers tears.

Another loud thunder came and made Seungmin jump. The younger hurriedly burried himself on Hyunjin's arm, face buried on Hyunjin's chest while his hands clutched the olders shirt.

Hyunjin recovered from his shock and wrapped his arms around Seungmin. "I'm here, I'm here, stop crying now...I'll protect you...don't worry." he whispered and left kisses on the youngers hair.

He tried to move while the younger was clinging to him. He rested his back on the headboard and let Seungmin stradle his lap, head still buried on Hyunjin's chest.

Hyunjin hummed a song when he heard the other whimper once more when he heard another loud thunder.

He continued humming while rubbing the youngers back. He smiled when he felt the younger finally fall asleep. He placed one final kiss on Seungmin's hair before closing his eyes.

***

Hyunjin woke up when the sunlight hit his face. He looked outside the window and saw that the weather was already fine. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

He smiles and looks at the boy on his lap. His back is hurting but the boy sleeping on his lap made everything better. He rubs Seungmin's back when the younger started moving.

It took a few seconds before the youngers eyes started fluttering open. Seungmin sits up on Hyunjin's lap before looking around. His eyes then lands on Hyunjin and realizes the position that they were in.

His cheeks turns bright red and his hold on Hyunjin's shirt tightens. "I- I-" he stutters.

Hyunjin chuckles as he watches the younger get embarrassed. He lets one of his hands touch Seungmin's already red cheeks, "You okay now? You were pretty scared last night."

Seungmin's cheeks turn a more brighter shade of red if it was even possible. He nods slowly and avoids eye contact with Hyunjin.

"Cute," he hears the older whisper.

Seungmin whines and suddenly buried his face on Hyunjin's chest once again. Hyunjin groaned at the sudden impact, but chuckles when he hears Seungmin still whining.

He chuckles again when he felt the younger breathing softly, "Minnie are you gonna sleep again?"

"Comfy..." he hears Seungmin mutter. He shakes his head and smiles. He lets his thumb caress Seungmin's cheek.

Seungmin's eyes flutter open. He looks up at Hyunjin head still against olders chest. "What?" Hyunjin asked when he noticed Seungmin staring.

Instead of answering, Seungmin leaned up and connected their lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Hyunjin's eyes widened at the action.

Seungmin leaned away and looked directly at Hyunjin's eyes, cheeks colored like a ripe tomato, "T-Thank y-you for l-last night..."

It took Hyunjin a full minute to realize what happened. His cheeks turned as red as Seungmin's cheeks, "I-It's fine...I mean, I e-expected breakfast as a thank you, but I like this more than breakfast."

He ended his words with a smirk, face close to Seungmin's.

"It's already late for breakfast," Seungmin mutters before leaning in again.

This time Hyunjin returns the kiss. Seungmin's arms are wrapped around Hyunjin's neck while he sat on the olders lap. Hyunjin tightened his hold on Seungmin's waist as their kiss deepens.

"HWANG HYUNJIN WAKE THE F*CK UP!!!" Jisung suddenly bangs on their door.

Hyunjin leans away from Seungmin and shouts, "F*CK OFF JISUNG! GO CUDDLE WITH MINHO OR SOMETHING!"

Seungmin giggles and pecks the olders lips. Hyunjin leans their forehead together and whispers, "Be my boyfriend?"

Seungmin answers him with a kiss.

+

**9 YEARS LATER**

Hyunjin huffs as he tries to figure out how to put the fairy lights up.

He and Seungmin have already graduated from college and decided to live together.

Seungmin had fulfilled his dreams of becoming a lawyer. While Hyunjin pursued his dreams of becoming a dance teacher.

Seungmin was currently at his office to pick up a file that he forgot. The younger still haven't got over his fear of the dark, so they still slept with a lamp on. Hyunjin had gotten used to it.

He sighs as he looks at things he bought, then looks up at the wall above their bed. "Let's do this then," he mutters and starts doing his thing.

An hour later he walks away from the bed to plug in the fairy lights. He backs up and looks at his creation.

The fairy lights were hang up in a zigzag pattern, just above their bed. Polaroid pictures were clipped on the wire with a wooden clip.

There were pictures of them with their friends, on their anniversaries, their first han river date, when they visited that dog cafe, when Seungmin first met Kkami and Hyunjin's family, and alot more. And then the last picture, which is their grad pic where Hyunjin had his arms around Seungmin's waist and his face buries on the youngers hair. Behind the picture a secret hides.

He hears a car park at the garage and he smiles. Kkami starts barking excitedly at the door. He goes to open the door and came face to face with Seungmin who was about to open the door with his keys.

"Hey," Hyunjin leans in to give Seungjin a peck on the lips. "Did you get the things you needed?"

Seungmin nods and proceeds to toe of his shoes, "Yeah, thankfully Secretary Park kept it."

Hyunjin just humms and wraps his arms around Seungmin's waist when the latter wrapped his arms around the olders neck.

Seungmin gently presses a kiss on Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin decided that one kiss wasn't enough, so he went to kiss Seungmin's eyelids, cheeks, nose, and leaving one final kiss on his lips.

Kkami barks at them as if asking for attention. Seungmin giggles and wiggles his way out of Hyunjin's arms to carry the dog. Kkami barks happily when Seungmin presses a kiss on his nose.

"I'll just go and change, then we can go cuddle and watch something," Seungmin says and walks to their room.

He opens the door to their room and notices the blinking lights above their bed. He walks to their bed slowly, touching the polaroids one by one.

He smiles as he remembers the memories each picture keeps. He laughs at the picture where they had a vacation with their friends at the beach, Hyunjin being thrown to the water while Seungmin just sat at the sand laughing.

Then he sees the last picture. He smiles sweetly at the picture. But as he holds it in his hands he feels it a bit heavier than the others. So he removes it from the wooden clip and turns it around.

There at the back of the picture was a ring taped on it. A messy scribble below it 'Will you marry me?'

Seungmin feels the side of the bed dip. He looks at the person with wide eyes. Kkami comes and jumps on their bed and lies down, watching them with curious eyes.

Hyunjin takes the picture from his hands and removes the ring from behind it. He holds Seungmin's hands and and looks at the youngers eyes.

Seungmin moves to sit with his legs underneath him. He stares at Hyunjin's eyes and nods slowly. Hyunjin smiles and gently slips the ring on Seungmin's ring finger.

He pulls the hand near his face and and presses a gentle kiss on the youngers hand.

He pulls Seungmin into a hug and presses another kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you," he whispers gently.

"I love you too," Seungmin says against his chest.

Kkami barks and jumps at them.

Hyunjin laughs and pulls the dog closer, "We love you too kiddo."


End file.
